DELUSION
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Karena bagi Zitao, Yifan tak kemana-mana. Pemuda tampan itu selalu berada di sisinya. Tak perduli apapun yang terjadi. Meski nyatanya, hanya delusi semata. KRISTAO WITH SEHUN. YAOI.


**"DELUSION"**

 **Wu Yi Fan & Huang Zi Tao**

 **Warning!**

 **This is YAOI FICT!**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **You've been warned babe...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda bertubuh semampai melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya pelan. Menyusuri jalan setapak yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon rindang...

Indah...

Sungguh amat indah...

Begitu indahnya hingga membuatnya membuka kenangan manis yang tersimpan dalam memorinya...

Bersama seseorang yang dicintainya...

.

.

 _"Peach! Jangan lari!"_

 _Drap.. Drap.. Drap.._

 _"No! Kalau aku berhenti, kau pasti akan menangkapku stupid Dragon!"_

 _Seorang pemuda cantik bersurai kelam tampak berlari cepat. Menghindari pemuda tampan bersurai brunette yang mengejarnya._

 _"Peach! Yak! Peach!"_

 _Peach terus berlari. Memacu kedua kakinya hingga sampai pada jalan setapak dengan rimbunan pepohonan yang mengelilinginya._

 _Grepp_

 _"Gotcha!"_

 _"Gyaaaaa!"_

 _Peach memekik kaget kala Dragon berhasil menangkapnya. Terkikik geli saat pemuda tampan itu memeluk dan memutar tubuh mereka._

 _"Yak! Kepalaku pusing Yifaaan! Turunkan!"_

 _Yifan tersenyum. Berhenti memutar tubuh Peachnya kemudian menyeka lembut peluh yang membasahi dahi pemuda bersurai kelam itu._

 _"Apakah kau lelah, Zitao?"_

 _Zitao menggeleng pelan. Tersenyum begitu lebar hingga menunjukkan deretan giginya._

 _"Tidak... Aku takkan pernah merasa lelah karena ada kau disini..."_

 _Terkekeh pelan, pemuda tampan bak pangeran itu menggenggam lembut jemari Zitao. Menariknya hingga kini mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan setapak itu._

 _Hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti. Ditemani hembusan angin dan gemerisik daun._

 _Keduanya melangkah. Dengan hati yang menjeritkan sebuah perasaan yang sama.._

 _Cinta..._

 _._

 _._

Pemuda ini tersenyum.

Memejamkan nertanya kala merasakan terpaan angin lembut pada wajahnya.

Dengan samar, ia telinganya menangkap sebuah suara.

Membuatnya membuka kedua netra sekelam malamnya cepat.

Kembali melangkah menuju sumber suara itu.

"Pantai..."

.

.

 _"Yifan ge menyebalkaaan! Lihatlah aku jadi basah begini!"_

 _Zitao memekik kesal sedangkan Yifan sibuh tertawa. Senang karena telah berhasil membuat kekasih manisnya basah oleh air laut._

 _"Berhenti tertawa idiot Dragon atau aku akan memukul kepalamu!"_

 _"Cobalah kalau kau bisa Peach..."_

 _"Yakk!"_

 _Yifan berlari menjauhi Panda cantiknya yang mengamuk. Kakinya yang panjang benar-benar membantunya untuk bergerak cepat._

 _"Berhenti! Yifan ge berhen- Arghh!"_

 _Bruk!_

 _Pemuda tampan ini menoleh cepat. Membola kala mendapati Zitao yang tergeletak diatas pasir._

 _"Zitao!"_

 _Dengan cepat ia menghampiri pemuda cantik itu. Duduk bersimpuh seraya menepuk pelan pipi gembil Zitao._

 _Wajahnya menggambarkan kepanikan yang luar biasa._

 _"Zi! Open your eyes! Hey Zi!"_

 _"Zitao bangun! Ada apa denganmu?!"_

 _Pemuda tampan bermarga Wu ini semakin panik karenaa Zitao tak kunjung membuka kedua matanya. Air mata telah melapisi darkchoconya. Siap membasahi kedua pipinya kapanpun._

 _"Zi... Please... Open your eyes.. Please.. Zit-"_

 _Chu~_

 _Kedua manik Yifan melebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang Zitao lakukan padanya._

 _"Gotcha..."_

 _Pemuda Wu ini menjauhkan wajahnya. Seketika rautnya berubah. Dingin dan tak bersahabat._

 _"Y..yifan ge... Kau kena-"_

 _"Apa kau fikir hal tadi itu lucu hah?"_

 _"A..apa maksudm-"_

 _"Bercandamu itu keterlaluan Tao!"_

 _Pemudaa cantik dengan surai jelaga itu terlonjak. Kaget dengan bentakan Yifan yang tak main-main._

 _"M..maafkan aku.. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan saja... Tidak perlu membentakku kan?"_

 _"Dengan berpura-pura pingsan? Apa kau tahu betapa paniknya aku saat melihatmu yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dan tidak bernafas sama sekali?! Apa yang ada diotakmu hah?!"_

 _"Ge! Aku minta maaf oke! Kenapa kau jadi mengamuk seperti ini?!"_

 _Yifan terdiam. Memandang Zitao yang menatapnya takut dengan blackpearnya yang berkaca._

 _Grepp_

 _"Maafkan aku... Aku terlalu panik tadi.. Sungguh.. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu... Maaf..."_

 _"Jangaan membentakku seperti itu lagi ge.. Aku.. Takut sekali..."_

 _Pemuda Wu itu mengangguk. Mengecup bahu Zitao lembut seraya menggumamkan kata maaf._

 _"Tentu sayang... Tentu... Aku takkan pernah membentakmu lagi.."_

 _._

 _._

Deburan ombak serta pekikan camar tampak mendominasi tempat ini.

Aroma laut yang kentara memaksa pemuda cantik ini untuk mendekati pesisir pantai.

Membiarkan telapaknya terbasuh oleh ombak kecil.

Tes

Setetes air mata lolos.

Jatuh membasahi pipinya yang serupa porselen.

Untuk sebuah alasan yang menyesakkan.

.

.

 _"Let's break up..."_

 _"A...apa?"_

 _"Break up... Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini..."_

 _Yifan mengatakannya dengan raut dingin. Memandang sinis Zitao yang terkejut dihadapannya._

 _"T..tapi kenapa?"_

 _"Karena aku bosan denganmu... Aku muak dengan segala sikap kekanak-kanakkanmu, sifat manjamu, dan keegoisanmu... Aku... Muak terus berpura-pura mencintaimu..."_

 _"Apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan Yifan? Apa kau mengerjaiku?"_

 _"Tidak... Aku serius Zitao... Aku... Sudah tak mencintaimu lagi... Ah tidak.. Lebih tepatnya, aku tak pernah mencintaimu..."_

 _Plak!_

 _Sebuah tamparan mendarat pada pipi kiri Yifan. Membuat bercak kemerahan yang menunjukkan betapa kuat pemuda cantik itu menamparnya._

 _"Jahat! Kau mempermainkan aku hah?! Kenapa kau tega padaku?! Apa salahku hingga kau melakukan semua ini?!"_

 _Yifan menyeringai. Mengusap pipi kirinya seraya menatap dengan penuh kesinisan._

 _"Bukan salahmu sayang... Tapi salahku yang menerima tantangan teman-temanku untuk memacarimu..."_

 _Pemuda tampan ini meraih dagu Zitao. Menatap netra yang telah basah itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya._

 _Cups~_

 _"Terima kasih untuk empat tahun belakangan... Selamat tinggal..."_

 _Dan setelahnya, Yifan pun melangkah. Menjauhi Zitao yang jatuh terduduk seraya terisak. Menatap kepergiannya._

 _"Jangan pergi kumohon..."_

 _"Yifan ge!"_

 _"Gegeee!"_

 _._

 _._

Sedikit menjauh dari tepian pantai.

Mendudukkan tubuhnya seraya memeluk lututnya.

Mengulurkan jari lentiknya pada permukaan pasir.

Menuliskan sebuah kata.

"Menunggu..."

.

.

 _Pemuda cantik ini mengerjap pelan kala merasaka sinar mentari yang menerpa wajahnya. Menggeliat pelan kemudian melirik jam yang tergantung apik pada dinding kamarnya._

 _Ia bangkit perlahan. Melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk berbersih diri dan bersiap-siap._

 _Tak memakan waktu lama, ia pun meraih ranselnya dan membawa kakinya kearah dapur. Menyiapkan bekal._

 _Drrt.. Drrt..._

 _Getar ponsel bberhasil mengambil atensi pemuda cantik bermata panda ini. Membuatnya menunda aktivitasnya memakai sepatu._

 _"Sehun? Ada apa?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ah.. Kau akan keluar? Baiklah... Akan kuletakkan bekalmu di ruanganmu... Bagaimana?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Okey.. Pai-pai..."_

 _Terseyum lembut, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemen kecilnya. Menyusuri jalan yang ramai oleh banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang._

 _Bruk!_

 _Tubuh semampainya terhuyung. Hampir saja terjatuh kalau tidak ditahan oleh sosok pemuda yang memeluk pinggangnya kini._

 _"Terima kasih... Maaf aku terburu-buru tad- i.."_

 _Ucapannya melirih. Membola kala melihat sosok yang menahan pinggangnya._

 _"Zi..Tao?"_

 _Pemuda cantik ini mendorong tubuh di hadapannya dengan kuat. Memungut kotak bekalnya yang terjatuh kemudian berlari menjauh._

 _Menutup kedua telinganya kala mendengar namanya yang dipanggil berulang kali. Tak perduli dengan umpatan orang-orang yang ditabraknya._

 _Berhenti di sebuah gang sempit, tubuhnya pun terjatuh. Berjongkok seraya menutup bibirnya. Menghalau isakannya agar tak lolos._

 _"Y..yifan ge.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Tidak.. Tidak mungkin... Hiks.. Hiks.."_

 _"Aku pasti berdelusi.. Ya.. Ini semua.. Hanya delusi.."_

 _._

 _._

"Dokter Sehun... Selamat datang..."

Sapaan seorang perawat wanita membuat seorang pemuda tampan dengan balutan jas putih menoleh kearahnya. Memberikan senyum tipis.

"Suster Qian.. Lama tidak bertemu..."

"Bagaiman Korea dokter? Apakah urusan kepindahan disana sudah selesai?"

Sehun mengangguk. Jemarinya sibuk memilah berkas yang ada pada meja kerjanya. Hingga gerakannya terhenti kala pandangannya tertuju pada selembar foto yang tersimpan apik dibalik kaca meja itu.

Mengabaikan suster Qian yang bicara padanya, pandangan dokter muda ini terlihat redup. Bagai kehilangan sinarnya.

Meraba pelan permukaan kaca dimana foto itu tertempel, kemudian menggumam pelan..

"Yifan hyung.."

.

.

 _Brak!_

 _"Apa kau sudah gila hah?!"_

 _Bugh!_

 _"Dengan teganya kau mencampakkan Zitao bagai sampah?! Kau tahu kan betapa besar cintanya untukmu?!"_

 _Buagh!_

 _"Dan sekarang kau kembali kesini untuk menyakitinya lagi?! Iya?! Kau mau mati hah?! Yifan hyung?!"_

 _Tap_

 _Yifan menahan kepalan tangan pemuda pucat dihadapannya. Menatap tajam seakan hendak membunuh sosok tampan itu._

 _"Aku... Tak pernah sekalipun mencampakkan orang yang begitu kusayangi Shixun!"_

 _Sehun terdiam. Cengkramannya pada kemeja Yifan melonggar kala mendengar pemuda tampan itu memanggil nama aslinya._

 _"Hidupku hancur kau tahu? Aku.. Benar-benar hancur.."_

 _Menatap wajah Yifan yang pucat. Mencari kebohongan pada manik darkchoco yang tampak kosong itu._

 _"Aku... Sekarat Sehun-ah... Hidupku... Sudah tak lama lagi..."_

 _"A..apa yang kau katakan?"_

 _Yifan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Pandangannya mengabur. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan sakit di kepalanya._

 _"Shh... Argghhh!"_

 _"Hyung! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"_

 _Manik Sehun membola. Bingung harus melakukan apa kala melihat Yifan yang meraung kesakitan._

 _Meraih ponsel yang berada di genggamannya kemudian mendial sebuah nomor._

 _"Kirim ambulance ke apartemenku! Sekarang!"_

 _Bruk!_

 _"Hyung! Hyung sadarlah!"_

 _"Yifan hyung!"_

 _._

 _._

"Dokter Sehun... Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun terlonjak kaget. Menatap suster Qian yang menepuk pelan bahunya.

"A..aku tak apa..."

Namun sang venus bersurai kelam itu menggeleng pelan. Menatap wajah Sehun yang seketika menjadi sendu.

"Apakah.. Kau merindukannya Dokter Sehun?" tanya wanita cantik ini hati-hati.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Meraih clipboard dan stetoskopnya yang berada di meja kemudian melangkah kearah pintu.

"Kalau boleh jujur.. Aku sangat merindukannya.."

"But life's must go on... Aku tidak dapat terus menerus larut dalam kesedihanku..."

.

.

 _"Suster Qian.. Selamat siang... Apakah Sehun ada di ruangannya?"_

 _"Ah... Taotao... Selamat siang juga... Mengantarkan bekal makan siang lagi huh?"_

 _Zitao mengangguk. Mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang menenteng tas bekal berwarna dark blue._

 _"Kebetulan pangeranmu itu sedang menangani pasien pentingnya... Jika ingin menunggu, kau masuk saja ke ruangannya Tao..."_

 _"Pasien.. Penting?"_

 _"Ya.. Pasien ini sudah ditangani Dokter Sehun selama hampir dua minggu ini.."_

 _Zitao mengangguk paham. Membungkuk sopan kemudian melangkah menuju ruangan Sehun. Memasukinya dan meletakkan ranselnya diatas sofa._

 _Melangkah menuju meja kerja pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Berdecak pelan kala melihat betapa berantakannya tempat itu._

 _"Sehunie... Kau benar-benar pemalas ya... Bagaimana bisa kau bekerja dengan baik kalau mejamu selalu berantakkan seperti ini?"_

 _Menggerutu pelan seraya menata satu per satu dokumen yang ada. Namun secarik kertas kusut berhasil menyita perhatian pemuda bersurai kelam ini._

 _Sedikit merapikannya, sepasang blackpearl Zitao mulai membaca deretan tulisan yang berada diatas permukaan putih nan kasar itu. Memastikan bahwa dokumen itu perlu disimpan atau layak menjadi sampah._

 _"Diagnosa akhir... Dua minggu yang lalu... Pasien baru dari Kanada.."_

 _Kedua manik Zitao seketika membola. Tubuhnya membeku. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia baca._

 _"T..tidak mungkin..."_

 _Kedua manik Zitao bergerak liar. Nafasnya seakan lenyap dan dadanya terasa sesak._

 _'Maaf Tao aku sedang ada urusan diluar... Penting sekali...'_

 _'Zi..Tao?'_

 _'Kebetulan pangeranmu itu sedang menangani pasien pentingnya... Jika ingin menunggu, kau masuk saja ke ruangannya Tao...'_

 _'Ya.. Pasien ini sudah ditangani Dokter Sehun selama hampir dua minggu ini..'_

 _"Jadi Yifan ge... Y..yifan ge.."_

 _Cklek_

 _"Hey Zi.. Maaf aku lama... Pasienku-"_

 _"Yifan ge? Dia yang kau maksud kan?"_

 _Sehun terkejut. Menatap Zitao yang menangis seraya menggenggam dokumen pentingnya. Dokumen tentang diagnosa penyakit yang diderita Yifan._

 _"K..kenapa Sehun-ah? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku kalau dia sudah kembali?!"_

 _"Apa maksudmu Tao? Kau.. Membaca dokumen itu?"_

 _"Kalau aku tidak membacanya, aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau orang yang begitu kucintai berada diambang hidup dan mati!"_

 _Pemuda pucat ini melangkah pelan. Merengkuh tubuh Zitao kedalam pelukannya._

 _"Maafkan aku Zi.. Ini semua kulakukan karena dia yang memintanya... Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud berbohong padamu..."_

 _"Yifan hyung pergi ke Kanada untuk berobat di sana... Ia menjalani perawatan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya..."_

 _"Dan alasan Yifan hyung menyakitimu... Karena ia tak mau melihat kau menangisinya Zi... Ia tidak mau mempermalukanmu dan menyusahkanmu..."_

 _Tangis Zitao pecah. Meremat kuat jas dokter yang Sehun kenakan._

 _"Hiks.. Hiks... Yifan ge.. Tidak mungkin... Hiks.. Hiks.. Yifan gege!"_

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah kondisinya sudah membaik?"

Sehun bertanya pada seorang suster yang tengah mengurus beberapa dokumen pasien. Memilah beberapa lembar diagnosa untuk ditanganinya lebih lanjut.

"Terakhir kami kunjungi, pasien tidak menujukkan tanda-tanda yang aneh dokter... Ia makan dan minum dengan baik.. Namun masih suka mengigau..."

"Kapan terakhir kau memeriksanya?"

"Tadi pagi dokter... Dan pemeriksaan selanjutnya akan dilakukan-"

Brak!

Seorang dokter tampan bertubuh tinggi tampak membuka pintu kantor itu dengan kasar. Maniknya tampak menunjukkan raut panik yang luar biasa.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

"Zitao menghilang..."

Hanya dua kata. Diucapkan dengan putus asa oleh dokter bernama Chanyeol itu dan seketika mampu membuat nafas dan detak jantung Sehun berhenti saat itu juga.

"A..apa?"

"Zitao tak ada di kamar rawatnya! Aku baru akan memeriksanya dan aku tidak dapat menemukan dimana- Hei!"

"Tolong katakan pada Yixing hyung, gantikan jadwalku! Aku harus mencari Tao!"

"Tapi Sehun! Yak! Sehun-ah!"

.

.

 _Cklek_

 _Suara pintu yang terbuka adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat didengar di ruangan ini. Seiring dengan sosok cantik Zitao yang melangkah perlahan kearah sebuah ranjang dimana seorang pemuda tampan tengah duduk bersandar seraya membaca bukunya._

 _Wajahnya pucat dengan selang oksigen yang terpasang apik pada hidungnya. Membantunya bernafas._

 _"Aku baru tahu kalau anak iblis sepertimu bisa diam juga Sehun-ah..."_

 _Yifan berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari apa yang ia baca. Tak menyadari bahwa Zitao tengah bersusah payah menahan tangisnya._

 _"Halo sayang.. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

 _Deg!_

 _Tubuh Yifan membeku. Meremat bukunya kuat untuk menghalau rasa paniknya yang luarbiasa._

 _Zitao tersenyum tipis. Mendekati tubuh Yifan yang masih terdiam kemudian..._

 _Cups~_

 _Mengecup pelan pipi pemuda tampan itu. Membuat Yifan akhirnya menyerah dan menolehkan kepalanya. Mendapati malaikatnya. Pemuda cantik yang begitu ia cintai._

 _"Zitao.."_

 _"Yes baobei?"_

 _"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"_

 _"Memangnya aku tidak boleh berada di sisi kekasihku hmm?"_

 _Beringsut naik ke atas hospital bed milik Yifan. Duduk bersila di sebelah pemuda tampan dengan beanie itu. Menatapnya._

 _"M..maafkan... Aku.."_

 _"Untuk?"_

 _"Meninggalkanmu dan... Menyakitimu... A..aku hanya... H..hanya-"_

 _Grepp_

 _"Jangan teruskan ge... Jangan..."_

 _Zitao memeluk erat tubuh Yifan. Menghirup aroma yang begitu memabukkan. Mengecup lembut sisi leher pemuda Wu itu penuh sayang._

 _"Jangan pernah bertindak bodoh lagi ge... Aku akan mengutukmu jika kau berani membohongiku seperti kemarin lagi... Aku hampir gila... Aku... Terlalu mencintaimu..."_

 _"Maaf.. Aku memang tidak berguna.." isak Yifan. "Aku.. Mencintaimu Tao... Sungguh... Amat sangat.. Mencintaimu..."_

 _Zitao mengeratkan pelukannya. Menumpukan wajahnya pada bahu lebar Yifan seraya mengecupnya pelan._

 _"Kau harus tahu ge.. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu... Bahkan disaat kau merasa tak berdaya, aku akan terus mencintaimu.."_

 _Yifan terisak. Presetan dengan harga dirinya. Ia hanya merasa lega. Ia hanya menginginkan Zitao dalam hidupnya._

 _Hanya Zitao. Pemuda yang begitu dicintainya._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang berdiri di balik pintu beraksen kaca pada kamar rawat itu. Menatap sendu kearah keduanya._

 _"Sepertinya, aku memang benar-benar tak punya kesempatan untuk memilikimu..."_

 _"Benar kan? Zitao?"_

 _._

 _._

"Yifan ge..."

"Kau bilang... Kau akan datang..."

Berujar lirih, si surai kelam tampak meneteskan air matanya.

Menatap hamparan birunya air dan langit cerah dihadapannya.

"Apakah... Untuk bertemu dengamu, aku harus memakai cara itu?"

"Yifan ge?"

.

.

 _"Arggghhhh! Sakiit!"_

 _"Tolong aku! Argggghhhh!"_

 _Yifan menjerit. Mencengkram kuat sprai yang terlihat berantakan._

 _Tubuhnya basah oleh peluh dan ia terus menangis. Merasakan ngilu pada sekujur tubuhnya. Bagai remuk karena hantaman batu besar._

 _"Gege?!"_

 _Zitao segera berlari mendekati Yifan. Menggenggam jemari pemuda tampan itu erat._

 _"Aku disini ge.. Aku disini... Jangan khawatir..."_

 _"Aaaarggghhhhh!"_

 _Pemuda cantik ini meringis kala Yifan mulai mencengkram pergelangan tanganya kuat. Seolah melampiaskan rasa sakit itu._

 _Perlahan pemuda tampan itu mulai tenang. Cengkramannya pun melonggar. Menyisakan helaan nafas putus-putus dari belah bibirnya yang sepucat porselen._

 _"Ge.."_

 _"Sudah Tao... Hhhhh... Sudah selesai..."_

 _Yifan berkata seraya terengah. Tersenyum simpul kemudian mengusap air mata pada pipi mulus Zitao._

 _"Jangan menangis Peach... Bagaimana aku bisa melewati ini semua jika kau menangis?"_

 _"Hiks.. Hiks.. Yifan ge... Aku.. Hiks.. Hiks.."_

 _Yifan bangkit perlahan. Menyandarkan tubuhnya keemudian menarik lemah lengan Tao dan memeluknya pelan._

 _"Shh... Sudahlah Peach... Aku tak apa... Ini sudah biasa kulakukan... Tidak apa-apa... Hentikan tangisanmu itu..."_

 _Zitao mengangguk. Balas memeluk Yifan._

 _"Jangan tangisi aku.. Atau aku akan kehilangan semangatku untuk sembuh.. Mengerti?"_

 _"Ya ge.. Aku mengerti..."_

 _. . ._

 _"Aku bukannya mengada-ada bibi Wu... Kalau bibi tidak percaya padaku, baca saja dokumen ini.."_

 _Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Frustasi kala melihat wanita cantik di hadapannya menagis._

 _"Shixun... Y..yifanku... Yifanku.."_

 _Grepp_

 _"Aku juga baru mengetahuinya saat ia kembali dua minggu lalu bibi.. Aku mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan semuanya..."_

 _"Yifan hyung hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban dan menyusahkan bibi..."_

 _Nyonya Wu terisak. Meremat jas dokter Sehun kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih._

 _"Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah dukungan bibi dan Zitao... Paman Wu dan yang lainnya..."_

 _Srett_

 _Genggaman jemari Zitao pada handle pintu ruangan Sehun melemah._

 _'Sel kanker yang ada di dalam tubuh Yifan menyebar lebih cepat dari apa yang diperkirakan... Ia takkan bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa dan harus menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit...'_

 _"Yifan ge... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan agat kau sembuh?"_

 _. . ._

 _Cklek_

 _"Kau sudah bangun?"_

 _Zitao bertanya pelan. Tersenyum pada Yifan yang tengah duduk di kursi dekat jendela._

 _Memandang rinai hujan yang turun membasahi bumi._

 _"Aku ingin pulang..."_

 _Pemuda tampan dengan topi rajutan itu berujar pelan. Mengabaikan Zitao yang melangkah kearahnya dan memeluk lehernya._

 _"Tidak boleh... Kau harus menjalani perawatanmu dan segera sembuh.. Aku kan sudah berjanji akan menemani-"_

 _"Presetan dengan itu semua!" bentak Yifan seraya melepaskan pelukan Zitao. Menarik kasar perggelangan pemuda cantik itu hingga kini mereka berhadapan._

 _"Tidakkah kau melihat ini Zitao?! Aku menyakitimu! Demi Tuhan aku takkan pernah sembuh!"_

 _Zitao terdiam. Memandang Yifan yang menangis seraya menggenggam jemarinya._

 _"Kumohon Zitao... Biarkan aku pulang dan menjalani sisa hidupku dengan tenang... Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamamu dan mama... Aku mohon..."_

 _._

 _._

Sehun memacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Tak perduli dengan makian para pengguna jalan yang lain.

Satu-satunya hal yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini adalah Zitao.

Ia yakin Zitao pergi ke pantai itu.

Pemuda itu akan selalu kesana jika kondisinya tak stabil dan biasanya ia akan selalu menemaninya.

Dan sekarang, Zitao pergi sendiri. Membuat Sehun benar-benar gila.

Mematikan mesin mobilnya, dokter ini pun memacu kedua kakinya untuk berlari kearah pantai. Memicing kala melihat sosok pemuda semampai bersurai kelam yang tampak berdiri memandang laut.

Zitao tersenyum. Mengangkat sebelah tangannya seolah bertumpu pada bahu seseorang dan sisanya seolah tengah menggenggam jemari seseorang.

Dan dalam keheningan itu Zitao mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Berdansa dengan bayangan semu.

 _._

 _._

 _Pemuda tampan ini mematut dirinya di cermin. Tersenyum kemudian memasang rambut palsu sewarna perak di kepalanya._

 _"Sempurna..."_

 _Ding_

 _Bunyi ponsel membuat pemuda Wu ini segera berjalan kearah nakasnya. Membuka sebuah pesan yang ada dan membacanya pelan._

 _"Aku baru akan berangkat ge.."_

 _Menyimpan benda tipis itu pada sakunya, Yifan pun meraih kunci mobilnya. Hendak bersiap untuk berangkat namun..._

 _Gyutt_

 _"Arghhh!"_

 _Sakit itu kembali datang. Seakan berusaha meremat dan menghancurkan kepalanya._

 _Melangkah tertatih kearah lemari kemudian meraih botol berisi pil berwarna putih. Membuka dan menuangkan beberapa pil pada telapaknya kemudian memakannya sekaligus._

 _Bruk_

 _Tubuh tinggi itu jatuh terduduk. Mengigit kuat telapaknya demi menghalau jeritan dari sakit itu._

 _Perlahan nyeri yang dirasakannya berkurang. Hingga menyisakan deru nafas terengah pemuda Wu itu._

 _"Aku takkan kalah olehmu penyakit brengsek.."_

 _"Kau.. Takkan pernah berhasil menggagalkan rencanaku untuk bertemu Zitao.."_

 _Yifan pun bangkit dan berjalan cepat. Menuruni tangga dengan tak sabaran hingga..._

 _Bruk!_

 _"Yak! Berhati-hatilah sedikit hyung!"_

 _Sehun memekik sebal karena Yifan menabraknya. Untung saja ponselnya tak jatuh._

 _"Maaf Sehun-ah... Aku harus segera berangkat.. Kalau tidak aku akan terlambat datang dan Zitao pasti akan marah padaku.."_

 _Sehun terdiam. Memperhatikan raut kakak sepupunya yang terlihat berbeda. Ada rasa gelisah yang menyelimuti hatinya._

 _Berjalan cepat kearah bagasi dan memakai atribut berkendaranya dengan tak sabar, pemuda berkulit pucat ini pun menaiki motornya._

 _Melajukannya cepat mengikuti audi hitam yang terlebih dulu melaju. Dengan Yifan yang menggendarainya._

 _. . ._

 _"Paman Zhang... Kenapa mobilnya tidak jalan-jalan sih?!"_

 _Zitao menggerutu pelan dalam mobilnya. Meremat celana bahan putih gadingnya seraya menatap cemas keluar jendela._

 _"Ada kecelakaan di depan Tuan Muda..."_

 _"Tidak bisa cari jalan lain?! Yifan ge pasti akan kecewa jika aku sampai terlambat datang!"_

 _"Hanya tinggal satu mobil lagi Tuan.. Akan lebih lama jika memutar balik..."_

 _Perlahan mobil mewah mereka pun mulai bergerak lambat. Melewati sebuah mobil hitam yang menabrak pohon di tepi trotoar dan melaju cepat setelahnya._

 _. . ._

 _Zitao berlari cepat kearah pantai. Netra kelamnya menyapu sekelilingnya. Mencari sosok Yifan._

 _Tiba-tiba saja.._

 _Tap._

 _Sebuah tangan menutup kedua matanya. Membuatnya terkejut._

 _"Kau terlambat sayang.."_

 _Zitao menjauhkan tangan itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Mendapati Yifan yang tersenyum padanya._

 _"Aku kira gege telah pergi... Aku terlambat sampai hampir memakan waktu dua puluh menit..."_

 _"Tentu tidak sayang.. Aku takkan pernah melewatkan satu moment pun jika itu bersamamu..."_

 _Meraih jemari Zitao kemudian mengecupnya pelan, pemuda tampan ini membawa Zitao ke sebuah meja dengan lilin-lilin yang meyala._

 _Candle light dinner diatas pasir pantai._

 _"Woaaah.. Bagaimana bisa kau menyiapkan semua ini?!" ujar Zitao kagum._

 _"Hahahha.. Jangan berlebihan sayang.. Ini hanya dinner... Setiap orang bisa menyiapkannya..."_

 _Mereka pun memulai sesi makan malam itu. Sesekali tawa lembut mengalir dari belah bibir merah muda milik Zitao. Membuat Yifan ikut mengembangkan senyumnya._

 _"Ingin berdansa?" tawar Yifan seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Membuat Zitao melongo tak percaya._

 _"A..apa?"_

 _"Ckk.. Kau lama..."_

 _Yifan menarik lengan Zitao. Memposisikan tubuh mereka seintim mungkin dengan tangan yang bertaut dan melingkar erat pada pinggang ramping pemuda cantik itu._

 _"G..ge.."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"A..aku.. Aku merasa... Gugup..."_

 _Pemuda tampan dengan surai perak ini terkekeh pelan. Semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka seraya menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu sempit Zitao. Mengecup lembut permukaan kulit halus pemuda cantik bermata panda itu._

 _Debur ombak, desau angin, dan irama degup jantung si manis terdengar bagai sebuah simfoni indah. Mengiringi tarian mereka diatas lembutnya pasir pantai._

 _"I remember tears streaming down your face, when i said i'll never let you go..._

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light.."_

 _"I remember you said, don't leave me here alone.._

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed..._

 _Tonight..."_

 _Menjauhkan wajahnya dari tengkuk Zitao, Yifan beralih menatap wajah cantik pemudanya. Mengecup pelan pipi gembilnya kemudian kembali bersenandung pelan._

 _"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down..._

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now..._

 _Come morning light, you and i'll be safe..._

 _And sound..."_

 _Zitao tersenyum. Memandang dalam kedua darkchoco Yifan. Tenggelam dalam pesona dan tatapan kekasih tampannya itu._

 _"Saat kau merindukan aku... Cukup pejamkan kedua matamu... Pada saat itu, aku akan ada... Kapanpun kau mau..."_

 _"Aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao... Bahkan setelah nyawaku menghilang dari ragaku... Dan nafasku tak lagi ada..."_

 _Dan setelahnya, Yifan pun mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengikis jarak diantara mereka._

 _Membuat Zitao memejamkan kedua matanya kala bibir itu mengecup miliknya lembut. Memagutnya perlahan._

 _"Aku pun mencintaimu Yifan ge... Bahkan ketika takdir memisahkan kita.. Aku... Akan tetap mencintaimu..."_

 _._

 _._

Sehun tersenyum pedih. Melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju Zitao yang tengah berdansa.

Mernggenggam jemari Zitao dan menempatkan yang lainnya pada bahu lebarnya.

Merengkuh pinggang ramping itu agar semakin merapat pada tubuhnya.

Mengikuti langkah kaki dan gerakan si manis yang tersenyum. Masih dengan kedua netra yang terpejam.

"Akan selalu seperti ini..."

"Aku takkan pernah bisa mendapatkannya..."

"Karena bahkan saat kau mati pun.."

"Zitao akan selalu menganggapmu ada disisinya..."

"Ya kan? Yifan hyung?

.

.

 _"Zitao!"_

 _Pekikan itu membuat Zitao membuka kedua nertanya cepat. Membola kala tak mendapati Yifan yang mengecupnya._

 _"Yifan ge? Sejak kapan melepas ciumannya?" bisiknya entah pada siapa._

 _"Zitao!"_

 _Menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun yang berjalan tertatih kearahnya, pemuda cantik ini pun segera berlari menghampiri dokter pucat itu._

 _"Astaga Sehun?! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?! Dan ugh... Apakah kau baru saja selesai membedah seseorang? Baumu seperti darah..."_

 _Sehun menatap Zitao dengan frustasi. Netra kelamnya telah basah oleh air mata. Membuat si cantik menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung._

 _"Sehun-ah.. Kenapa menangis?"_

 _"Yifan hyung..."_

 _Zitao semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung dengan Sehun yang membawa-bawa kekasihnya._

 _"Ada apa dengan Yifan ge?"_

 _"Yifan hyung.. Sudah tiada..."_

 _Seketika raut dingin muncul padaa paras cantik Zitao. Bersedekap seraya menatap Sehun marah._

 _"Bercandamu keterlaluan Sehun.. Jelas-jelas aku baru saja melewati sesi kencan romantisku bersamanya!"_

 _"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Zitao! Yifan hyung meninggal karena kecelakaan! Mobilnya menabrak pohon dan ia tak sempat dibawaa ke rumah sakit!"_

 _Zitao mencengkram kerah jaket begitu kelam dan seperti hendak membunuh._

 _"Kau mau mati? Beraninya kau berujar seperti itu pada kakak sepupumu sendiri?!"_

 _"Aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku Huang Zi Tao! Karena aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"_

 _"Lihatlah sekelilingmu! Tidak ada apapun selain meja dan kursi kosong!"_

 _Zitao kembali menyapukan pandangannya pada seisi pantai. Seketika tubuhnya membeku kala tak mendapati apapun selain meja dan dua kursi disana._

 _Tak ada lilin atau makan malam. Tak ada Yifan. Hanya ada ia, Sehun, dan dinner table itu._

 _"Tidak mungkin! Aku dan Yifan ge baru saja makan malam disini! Kami berdansa dan bernyanyi! Ia bahkan menciumku Sehun!"_

 _Zitao kehilangan kendali atas emosinya. Menggeleng seraya meremat surai kelamnya. Berusaha mensugesti dirinya untuk menolak keenyataan yang ada._

 _"Zitao! Tenangkan dirimu!"_

 _"Tidak! Semua bohong! Ini hanya akal-akalanmu saja! Yifan ge masih ada disini!"_

 _"Zi tenanglah!"_

 _"Ia hanya pergi ke toilet.. Tak lama.. Ya.. Pasti akan kembali.. Yifan ge pasti akan-"_

 _Plak!_

 _Sebuah tamparan mendarat pada pipi pemuda bermanik kelam ini. Membuatnya terdiam seketika._

 _"Demi Tuhan Zitao... Yifan hyung telah tiada..."_

 _"Ia mengalami kecelakaan... Satu jam lalu... Di dekat persimpangan jalan menuju pantai ini..."_

 _. . ._

 _Yifan melajukan mobilnya cepat. Sesekali melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah pelan._

 _Hampir tepat pada waktu yang mereka sepakati dan ia sama sekali belum mendekati pantai itu._

 _Gyutt_

 _Tiba-tiba saja nyeri hebat kembali menyerang kepalanya. Membagi fokusnya antara jalan dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan._

 _"Jangan sekarang... Kumohon!"_

 _Meremat kuat kepalanya yang terasa bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum. Membuat mobil yang dikendarainya perlahan kehilangan keseimbangannya._

 _Pandangan Yifan mengabur. Seiring dengan cahaya dan bunyi klakson keras di hadapannya. Pria tampan ini pun membanting stirnya. Membuat mobil itu keluar dari jalurnya dan..._

 _Bruaghhhh!_

 _Menabrak sebuah pohon besar di trotoar jalan._

 _Bau anyir darah mulai menyeruak. Seiring dengan tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu mobilnya. Menarik tubuhnya keluar dan membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuannya._

 _"Hyung! Kau mendengarku?! Yifan hyung!"_

 _Sehun. Orang itu adalah adik sepupunya Sehun. Menepuk pelan pipinya seraya memanggil namanya._

 _Yifan membuka kedua netranya. Mendapati dokter tampan berkulit pucat itu telah menangis di tempatnya._

 _"S..Sehun-ah.."_

 _"Jangan bicara! Dadamu terbentur dan rusukmu hancur... Jika kau bicara akan memperburuk keadan! Ambulance akan segera datang dan kau akan segera dioba-"_

 _"Tak apa Sehun-ah... Mungkin.. Sudah... Saatnya..."_

 _Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Belum siap menerima keenyataan bahwa kakak sepupunya yang begitu ia cintai akan menyerah._

 _"Tidak hyung! Jangan bicara lagi! Tidak!"_

 _"Sehun-ah... Tolong... Hhhh.. Jaga Zitaoku..."_

 _"Zitao takkan menjadi tanggung jawabku hyung! Kau yang akan melindunginya! Kau dan dia akan menikah dan hidup bahagia!"_

 _"Tidak Sehun-ah... Biarlah kau yang menjaga malaikatku itu disini... Kelak, jika sudah tiba waktunya... Aku.. Akan memilikinya... Di tempat lain... Di kehidupan yang lain.."_

 _"Tolong bertahanlah hyung.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Kumohon..."_

 _Yifan tersenyum. Merogoh sakunya dan memberikan seutas kalung pada genggaman Sehun. Tersenyum damai dan mulai memejamkan kedua netranya._

 _"Kupercayakan... Keluargaku dan Zitao... Pada..mu.. S..sehun... ah.."_

 _"Hyung! Ireona! Hyung! Yifan hyuuuuuung!"_

 _. . ._

 _"Jadi... Mobil itu.."_

 _"Mobil yang kulewati itu..."_

 _"Mobil Yifan ge?"_

 _Sehun mendekap tubuh Zitao erat. Mencoba mengurangi sakit dan pahitnya kenyataan yang harus diterima pemuda cantik itu._

 _"Yifan ge.. Y...yifan ge..."_

 _"Zitao..."_

 _"Yifan geeee! Tidak! Tidaaaaak"_

 _"Wu Yi Fan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Don't you dare look at your window, darling everythings on fire.._

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on.._

 _Hold on to this lullaby.._

 _Even when the musics.._

 _Gone..._

 _Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya._

 _Perlahan, sesosok bayangan samar berjalan pelan kearahnya._

 _Merasuk dan bersatu dengan raganya._

 _"Zitao.."_

 _"Aku mencintaimu..."_

 _"Sungguh mencintaimu..."_

 _Perlahan Zitao membuka kedua matanya. Mendapati sosok kekasihnya yang tersenyum lembut padanya._

 _"Aku pun begitu mencintaimu Yifan ge... Selalu.."_

 _Mereka pun kembali bertaut. Dengan netra yang memejam._

 _Membiarkan delusi yang mendominasi._

 _Karena meski tak nyata, hanya itu satu-satunya cara bagi mereka untuk saling mencintai._

 _._

 _._

 _Just close your eyes..._

 _Come morning light..._

 _You'll be alright.._

 _You and i'll be save and sound..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **¤ ¤ ¤ F I N ¤ ¤ ¤**

 **Ini cuma sogokan buat ff kitten...**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya!**

 **Mwah!**


End file.
